Potion Mishap
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: ON HOLD Harry gets drenched in a half made Potion by a little blonde menace and reverts back to his 1 year old self. And a certain potions master slowly falls in love with him.
1. The Accident

Potion Mishap

Potion Mishap

Harry gets drenched in a half made Potion by a little blonde menace and reverts back to his 1 year oldself. And a certain potions master slowly falls in love with him.

--

Harry sat in his usual spot in the middle of the classroom when he turned his back for a couple of seconds. Severus glanced up to see that his godson had just thrown in an ingredient that had properties and side effects that was still unknown to everyone.

Everything happened in slow motion as he jumped up, he watched as Harry turn around and look into his cauldron.

Harry gasped at the very angry red looking colour of his potion groaning he didn't have a chance to get back as it exploded and completely drenched him in the hot, strange potion.

Then a slow burning and itching feeling started across his skin. Harry then let out a piercing scream and started to writher on the ground.

Severus hurried over telling the students to get back.

"Miss Granger go and inform Professor Dumbledore what has happened, while I get Potter to the hospital wing."

A couple of Students gasped out

"professor Harry's gone"

Severus spun around just in time to here a soft baby like cry. He walked over to the pile of clothes and moved them aside to see a very much alive Harry but not the same age as he was.

--


	2. The Telling

Potion Mishap

(Thinking)

Severus Held the child Harry and sighed, (I am so dead) Severus thought as he walked

down the hall to Dumbledore's office. He stoped at the gargoyle and said the password.

"Poki"

Severus watched as the spiral stair case twirled around until it came to a restin front of him.

Stepping onto the staircase he walked up them until he reached the oak door. Just as he reached

up to knockon the door he heard a..

"come in Severus"

Severus rolled his eyes and walked in. Sitting in one of the wooden seats he gently put baby Harry on

the floor and looked at the headmaster. "

So Severus what has happened?"

Severus who had turned his attention to baby Harry lookedup and sighed

"Mr Malfoy as usual decided to be immature, and put an ingrident that shouldnt have been added. Which in

turn made the potion explode and the results as you see it"

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Harry and sighed

"Is there an antidoted?"

Harry glanced up at Severus and raised his arms which ment he wanted to be picked up. Severus complied

and bent down and picked Harry up. Looking at Dumbledore he shook his head.

"I don't even know what Potion he got covered in let alone an antidote"

Dumbledore sighed

--Scene Change--

Sirius rolled off Remus and pulled him close

"how do you think Harry is going?"

Remus took a deep breath, Inhaling the smell of his mate.

"I bet he is writting us a letter now..."

Just as he said that a brown speckled owl flew through the window straight at Sirius and Remus.

It landed on the bed beside Remus. Remus reachedover gently took the letter, then ge it a treat before it flew away.

Sirius looked at remus

"what does it say?"

"It Says...

Dear Sirius and Remus

You are urgently required at Hogwarts as

Something Has happened to Harry

Bye Ron"

Sirius jumped up and started to get dressed, he turned to see that Remus was

dressed and ready to go.

--

Sorry for the chapters for being short but I haven't got very long on the computer and rarely get on as it is so sorry

and will update asap


	3. This is all your fault

Potion Mishap

Harry Looked up when two familier people walked into the room. Gurgling happly, he raised himeself as high as he could and wrapped his small hand into the material of Sirius robes.  
Sirius gasped and stared down at Harry.He gently picked him up and held him up in front of him.

"Harry is that you?"

Harry just giggled and wrapped his small hands arounf Sirius' hands and held on.Remus looked at Harry and then turned and glared at Severus.

"this is all your fault Severus"

Severus opened his mouth thenclosed it (I am not going to get into an argument) Severus thought. Remus turned and looked at Dumbledore

"what is going to be done and who is going to look after Harry?"

Dumbledore thought for a couple of minutes

"Because Severus will be conducting experiments to find an antidote he will be staying with him in the dugeons"

Sorry for the short chapter but I am having a writers block and I am not feeling well and my back hurts will update later

thxs plz review


	4. The Truth

Potion Mishap

It was the first day that Harry had been givin custody to Severus and Severus  
was Having a hard time looking after him.

It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon when Harry started to cry, Severus rushed out of  
his labs to find Harry awake from his nap. Quickly picking the small child up, he then  
tried to quiten him down. When that didn't work he put him down just to get him a bottle when  
a very strong and pugent smell wafted to his knose.

Wrinkling his knose he closed his eyes, (I have to change his nappy...but how do I do that?)  
Picking Harry uphe quickly waved his wand and a table appeared. Placing Harry on it, He stepped  
back trying to think of what to do next.

taking the nappy off he gaped he didn't know that that much shit could come out of a small child.  
breathing through his mouth he took the nappy away and using a gentle, soft wet cloths for babies  
he started to clean him. Once done he put another nappy on this time with a swish of his wand.

Placing Harry in his play pen, he went off to finish the potion he would need to figure out what was wrong  
with Harry. thirty minutes later Severus came back into the room to find Harry playing silently with a stuffed stag and  
puppy. walking over to him and put the potion on the table and picked Harry from the pen and placed Him on his lap.

_--Harrys POV--_

(This man he feels comfortable yet it feels like I know him...and he smells good...wait he is getting a funny  
looking  
milk thing should I drink it? but he is trying to be kind so I will just to make him happy)

--End Harrys POV--

Severus Watched as Harry drank down the potion and smiled. After awhile he  
gently pricked Harry's finger which made him  
whimpered a little. Gently placing Harry's finger over a piece of paper .  
Once a a drop of blood hit the paper a list appeared that  
shocked Severus Completely.

**CONDITION:** A One Year old Turns Two years every week.

**PARENTS:** Sirius and Remus Black-Lupin

**FOSTER PARENTS:** James and Lily Potter

**INHERITANCE:** Dhampire (Only needs blood from Mate)

**BLOOD LINE INHERITANCE:** Slythrin, Potter, Gryffindor, Lupin, Black, Merlin

Holding Baby Harry Close he new that he had to protect Harry By getting his birth parents in.

Enjoyed this chapter or Hated it please review it thank you


	5. The Seduction

Potion mishap

Remus sat close to Sirius on the couch, runnning his hands up and down his thigh. Sirius smiled and reached across the gap and started to touch Remus's cock. Gently laying Remus back on the couch, he proceeded to strip remus and himself of all their clothing. Once nude he startedto kiss along Remus's body alowing his tounge to slide down his chest.

Gently runniong his fingers across Remus nipples, he then licked them making them into tiny peaks. Once that was done, he continued his way down his chest.Remus closed his eyes as Sirius started to suck on his Cock.

Just as they were getting into it the fireplace blazed and out step Severus with baby Harry.  
Swearing both Sirius and Remus jumped up and covered themselfs. Severus rolled his eyes,

"while you two get yourselfs dressed, Harry and I will meet you in the dining room"

Remus blushed and waited till he was gone then looked at Sirius.

"sorry Remmy"

Sirius lowered his eyes to the ground, Remus put his arms around him.

"its not your fault Siri, I wanted it as well and its no one's fault"

Sirius smiled and quickly got dressed and followed Remus into the dinning room. Severus looked up and watched as they sat down in front of him.

"well I have figured out that Harry will turn two years every week and that well...I think it would be best if you read it yourselfs"

Handing over the paper, he watched as their expressions changed from surprise, to shock, and then they both paled.

"Dumbledore said that he died during the birthing"

Remus closed his eyes and walked over to Harry,

"My child, your alive"

Cradling his boy in his arms, while he wept.

"Thank you Severus"

Severus blinked and looked at Sirius

"for what?"

Remus looked up

"for finding out the truth, you see During my giving birth to Harry, I got damaged and was unabled to Have any kids, and the magical creature that Harry is is from Siri's mothers side"

Severus nodded and closed his eyes

"I understand"

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Thank you for reading 


	6. The age change

_Potions Mishap_

Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long wait I have had writers block for a lot of my ongoing stories so I hope you all like this.**_

Sirius looked happy. Grabbing hold of his mate he danced around the room.

"I can't belive it, our baby boy is alive"

Remus wanted to scold Sirius for acting like a kid but he sirously couldn't blame him. Remus smiled and buried his face into his mates chest and purred with happiness.

--Back To Harry--

(I don't understand. They were talking like those two nice men were my parents…they do remind me of people I once know…and they smelt nice their blood smelt like mine…?!?!?...Wait blood were the hell did that come from…)

Severus glanced at Harry and smiled if he didn't know any better he would think that the kid was thinking or having an internal debate with himself. Shaking his head he went back to looking for a cure for Harry.

--One week since the accident--

(I feel pained it hurts worse then when Vernon punched me like twenty times.)

Harry let out a blood curdling scream which made Severus, Remus and Sirius come running. They came in to late instead of seeing a one year old lying in the bed he was a three year old and he was glaring at them.

"where was you you dint come when I calleded"

Sirius blinked and moved over and picked up baby Harry and smiled

"were here now and were sorry"

---------------------------

Ok this is just a shortie to update I will write more when I get more time right now I don't have a lot of time

PLEASE R&R


End file.
